Winter Promise
by Vergissco
Summary: Hanya serangkaian cerita tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu./"Hei dasar!, jangan lari!"/"Aku pegang janjimu"/"H-hei, kau mau apa ?"/"K-Kagami... maaf, maafkan aku.. maaf.."/"Aku mencintaimu". Aomine x Kagami, Aokaga Fanfiction rated T. Fluff, hurt/comfort (?), humor garing dan teman-temannya


**Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Cover Pict is not mine**

 **Terinspirasi dari 5 cm per second** /ada yang diubah sih alurnya

...

Aku melihat keluar jendela, Ladang rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang. Aku sekarang berada di kereta api. Berdiri di dekat pintu, walau tujuanku masih sangat jauh. Tiga stasiun lagi, lalu aku turun dan naik kereta lain yang berjalan di rute yang berbeda. Lalu menunggu lima stasiun lagi.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku begini. Ini karna sebuah janji.

Dulu, saat aku berumur sekitar enam tahun. Aku bertemu seseorang.

.

.

 **Aomine x Kagami, Aokaga Fanfiction**

 **-Winter Promise-**

 **By Vergissco**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku berumur enam tahun, di musim dingin. Aku bertemu seseorang.

"Boneka salju yang bagus"

Aku mendongak, menatap seseorang yang memuji boneka saljuku. Dia berambut merah dengan sedikit gradasi hitam dan.. eh? Alisnya terbelah?Aku menahan tawa.

"H-hei kenapa kau tertawa?"Katanya kesal, pipinya sedikit merah.

Aku menarik nafas "Aku tidak marah, ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Oh.. a-aku hanya kesini untuk menjenguk pamanku selama seminggu. Aku melihatmu sedang bermain sendirian dan.."Pipinya makin merah. Menggemaskan..

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku menunggu teman"

"Eh?"

"Tapi dia belum datang, ayo main bersama!"Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk lalu membuat bola salju dan melemparnya kearahku. Mengenai wajahku

"Hei dasar!, jangan lari!"Aku juga membuat bola salju dan mengejarnya.

Aku mengejarnya, namun ia terus bersembunyi di balik pohon saat aku melempar bola salju. Lalu ia melempar balik dan mengenai sasaran. Itu membuatku marah lalu aku membuat bola salju yang sebesar dua telapak tangan dan mengejarnya.

"Rasakan ini !"Teriakku sambil mengangkat tanganku, hendak melempar bola salju itu. Saat jarak kami sudah lumayan dekat.

"Kau yang rasakan!"Ia melempar dua bola salju, aku menghindari yang satunya dan terkena yang satunya lagi. Bola salju yang aku pegang juga mengenaiku. Aku jatuh terduduk terkubur salju.

"Pffft Hahahahahahahah!"Ia tertawa. Dan saat itu, aku merasakan kehangatan di tengah kuburan salju. Pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ingin keluar. Aku berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Haah.. oke oke.. kau menang"Kataku menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku. Ia berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum.

Aku mengambil kesempatan itu dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Aku menggelitiki perutnya dan ia tertawa.

"Ahahahaha, h-hentikan Hahahaha"Ia mendorong pundakku, aku semakin gencar menggelitikinya. Membuatnya meronta.

"Ahhahahahahaha, hahaha hentikan hentikaaaan !"Ia mengeluarkan air mata karna tertawa. Pipinya merah. Dan aku berhenti.

Ia terengah-engah. Menatapku dengan tatapan sayu karna air mata itu.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Dai-chan!"Sebuah suara perempuan memanggilku dari belakang. Kami berdua menoleh.

"Satsuki.."Aku berdiri, lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Kalian bersenang-senang yaa~, siapa ini?"Tanya satsuki sambil meliriknya.

"Ah, a-aku belum tahu namanya"Kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Kagami Taiga, kau?"Katanya sambil tersenyum. Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang.

"Aomine Daiki"

"Aku Momoi Satsukii~!"

"Dia tidak bertanya padamu"kataku. Satsuki mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejekku.

"Ah, kalau begitu Momoi.. mau ikut bermain?!"Katanya polos.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu lelah, aku akan bermain ayunan saja dan menonton kalian"

Lalu kami berdua melanjutkan bermain.

...

Kami bermain setiap hari, sampai minggu terakhir ia disana.

"Maaf Aomine.. tapi aku harus kembali.."Ia menunduk, Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Aku ingin mengelapnya, tapi ia mengusapnya dengan lengan bajunya sebelum aku.

Aku menghela nafas."Haah.. tak apa, aku mengerti"Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak kuasa melihat wajahnya.

"T-tapi kaa-san bilang aku bisa kembali kesini musim dingin minggu depan"

Aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya "Yang benar?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Saat aku kembali, Ayo bermain lagi!"Katanya semangat. Jantungku berdetak cepat lagi. Ugh

"U-ugh.. Janji ?"

"Un!"Ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. "janji !"

Aku tersenyum dan menyilangkan kelingkingku dengannya. "Aku pegang janjimu"

Musim salju berikutnya ia datang. Sesuai janji. Dan kami kembali bermain. Aku mengajaknya bermain basket dan ia setuju. Aku selalu menang, dan ia selalu meminta tanding ulang sampai matahari terbenam.

"Lagi!, sekali lagi! Kumohon Aomineee!"

"Tidak mau, aku lelah dan ini sudah malam. Aku mau pulang"

"Aku tidak mau pulang kalau kau tidak mau bermain denganku!"Katanya sambil bersedekap. Menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kagami.."

"Huft!"

"Kita harus pulang atau Kaa-san akan marah"

"Biar saja!"

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjongkok di depannya, memegang kedua kakinya di belakangku dan mengangkatnya. (Piggyback)

"H-hei, kau mau apa !?"Katanya panik sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leherku

"menggendongmu sampai rumah"

"Aku tidak mau pulaaang aku mau bermaiiin turunkan aku Ahoooomineeee!"Ia mencekikku.

Ia terus memberontak tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa, terkadang tersedak ludahku sendiri karna ia terus mencekikku. Aku terus menggendongnya sampai rumahnya. Ia tertidur di tengah perjalanan. Manis sekali..

Dua tahun kemudian, ia datang terlambat satu hari. Aku benar-benar marah dan kami bertengkar.

Ia datang ke lapangan sambil tersenyum melihatku. Namun aku malah membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku kemarin!?"

"A-aku belum datang kesini kemarin!"

"Hah!?, kenapa? Kau sudah tidak ingin menemuiku begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu Aho.. A-aku.."

"Sudahlah! Dasar Bakagami aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi!"Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan lapangan.

"D-dasar Bodoh!"Ia berteriak dan melempar bola basket ke kepalaku.

Aku menoleh "Apa kau bilang!?"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh! Ahomine no Baka baka baka baka!"

Lalu aku meninjunya, di pipinya. Ia terjatuh namun bangkit lagi, memukulku tapi aku menghindar.

Kami terus bertengkar hingga aku menendang perutnya hingga ia terjatuh dan tak bangkit. Lalu aku berjalan keluar lapangan.

.

Bodohnya aku saat itu.

Aku ingat kami tidak mau bertemu selama tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari, aku benar-benar frustasi. Mengurung diriku di kamar, Satsuki mengajakku bermain tapi aku menolak. Lalu, jam sembilan malam di hari berikutnya..

"Daiki.. Taiga-chan ingin bertemu denganmu, ia di ruang tengah"

Mendengar kata 'Taiga' dari mulut Okaa-san membuatku semangat entah kenapa. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung lari menuruni tangga. Ia sedang duduk di sofa. Menunduk.

"Kagami.."

"A-ah! Aomine!"ia mendongak.

Aku memberi isyarat agar ia mengikutiku ke kamar.

Aku duduk di kasur dan ia duduk di lantai. Kami terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu ia membuka percakapan.

"Maaf"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf! Aho-Aomine.."

"..."

"Waktu itu aku.. belum datang karena kata Kaa-san ada badai kencang jadi aku tidak bisa datang hari itu"

Itu benar, aku ingat aku menunggu dengan bodohnya di lapangan. Dan Kaa-san benar-benar marah saat aku kembali.

"Maaf.. Aomine.. aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu waktu itu.. maaf.. hiks.. aku..aku.."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar segukannya. Perlahan aku turun dari kasur dan duduk di depannya. Memegang dagunya dan mengarahkan wajahnya padaku.

Matanya sembab dan air mata mengalir deras. Pipinya merah karna rasa bersalah dan rasa malu.

Rasanya hatiku seperti remuk saat itu. Semua ini salahku karna terlalu emosi.

Aku menyeka air matanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf..maaf"Aku terus membisikkan kata itu di telinganya. Ia membalas pelukanku dan kembali menangis.

"Ini bukan salahmu.. Maafkan aku.."Aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Kami berpelukan lama. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak mendengar segukannya lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatap wajahnya. Ia tertidur.

Aku tersenyum dan membaringkannya di kasur, lalu ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Manis sekali..

Aku mengusap pipinya.

Dan saat itu, aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintainya.

Tahun depannya lagi. Umurku 10 tahun. Ia datang di musim dingin seperti biasanya, bermain denganku seperti biasanya, Tapi.. kali ini ia membawa 'seseorang'

Aku dan dia bermain seperti biasanya. Tapi 'seseorang' itu selalu berada di tengah kami. Berbicara saat aku ingin bicara. Perhatian Kagami benar-benar telah dicurinya dariku. Siapa ya namanya.. kalau tidak salah.. Himuro.. tatsuya.

Waktu itu aku merangkul Kagami dan berusaha mendapat perhatiannya kembali. Alhasil, Kagami jadi bingung sendiri saat berbicara dengan kami. Ia menoleh ke arahku lalu ke arah Himuro. Berbicara dengan topik yang berbeda.

"Taiga, ayo bermain basket"

"Un.., Ok!"

"Pfft- si poni aneh itu bisa main basket?"

"Jangan remehkan aku Hitam. Aku sering bermain dengannya sejak kecil"

Stab. Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti menusuk jantungku. Aku belajar emosi baru waktu itu. Cemburu.

"Kagami, main basket denganku saja. Aku yakin aku lebih hebat darinya"Kataku sambil menarik lengan Kagami.

"Taiga akan bermain denganku. Benarkan Taiga?"Ia menarik lengan Kagami yang satu lagi

"H-hei.., sudahlah lebih baik kalian bermain berdua saja"Katanya sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangan kami. Berjalan ke arah bench dan duduk di samping Momoi.

"Ok kalau begitu. Yang menang akan bermain dengan Kagami"tantangku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan tantangannya.. err.. yang menang akan mendapat ciuman dari Taiga"Katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"HAH?!"Teriak Kagami dari bench. Wajahnya hampir semerah rambutnya.

Aku menyeringai "Ok, aku terima tantangan itu"

.

Aku menang. Tak perlu ditanya dua kali.

Aku menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah Kagami. Sedangkan Himuro menatapku dengan tajam dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo berikan hadiahku"

"A-aho.. aku tidak pernah setuju dengan taruhan itu"Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Aku memegang dagunya dan mengarahkan wajahnya padaku lagi.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak!"

Aku menyeringai "Buktikan"

"Ayoo~ Kagamin kau pasti bisa~"

Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat, lalu menutup kedua matanya erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan dan juga mendekat.

Chu

Ia mencium pipiku. Kalian percaya itu ?!. Aku sudah monyong-monyong menunggu sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku. Tapi..?! #$%^&*(

Sudahlah.. syukuri saja

Setidaknya wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Aku benci kau"Gumamnya.

Aku tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Yaah, sebenarnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu sih.."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menjilat bibirku sambil menatap bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah lalu meninjuku pelan.

"A-aku tidak akan memberikan first kissku begitu saja!"

"Hoo... kau belum pernah melakukannya ya.., aku akan merenggut ciuman pertama itu suatu saat"

"Coba saja!"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Yaa, suatu saat..

Hari-hari setelahnya berjalan seperti biasa. Lalu saat kami berumur 13 tahun. Hari ke lima ia tinggal disini di tahun itu. Waktu itu udara terlalu dingin untuk bermain basket. Sangat dingin, bisa ditambahkan. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Kalau air mancurnya dinyalakan dan airnya membeku.. pasti keren"

"Apanya yang keren?"

"Yaa kan.. airnya sedang muncrat gitu terus beku.. kan keren"

"Bakagami, airnya tidak akan membeku saat muncrat. Disekolah belajar apa sih?"Kataku sambil menyeringai meledek.

"D-dasar!, di sekolah kan tidak diajarkan tentang air mancur yang membeku Ahomine!"

Kami terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah pohon besar di atas bukit, Kagami menghampiri pohon itu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nee... kira-kira ini pohon apa?"

"Sakura, kalau di musim semi mekar. Bagus sekali.."

"Hee benarkah ?!"

"Memangnya kau belum pernah melihat bunga sakura?"

Kagami menggeleng "Sepertinya tidak ada bunga sakura di Amerika"

"He?! Kau tinggal di Amerika?"

"Kau baru tahu?!"

"Jadi kau datang jauh-jauh kesini.. Menjenguk Pamanmu?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Eh iya aku mau tanya, kenapa kau selalu datang di musim dingin"

"Eh? Semua keluargaku biasa berkumpul di rumah Pamanku.. dan mereka semua sudah berjanji datang di musim dingin. Tradisi.."

"Oh.."

"Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Hm?"

"Bunga sakura, apa sebagus itu?"

"Ya.. mereka berguguran dan semuanya.. terlihat indah"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa datang kesini di musim semi? Aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu kalau mau"

"Eh?, entahah.. ada sekolah dan ayah dan ibuku sibuk jadi aku.."

Jeda, "Tapi akan aku usahakan!"ia menoleh padaku. "Janji!"Katanya sambil mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. Seperti waktu itu..

Aku menyatukan kelingkingku sambil tersenyum. "Aku pegang janjimu"

Hari terakhir di minggu itu, Ia tidak datang dan bermain denganku. Aku penasaran dan memutuskan untuk tidak lepas kendali seperti saat itu.. aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.

"Daiki.. taiga-chan ingin bicara di telpon"Panggil kaa-san dari bawah. Aku berlari dan mengambil telpon dari genggamannya.

"Halo?"

"Hiks.. Aomine.."

"Kagami, ada apa ?!"

"Aku.. aku.. tidak bisa kembali tahun depan.."

Aku merasa oksigen tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja "K-kenapa..?"

"Pamanku akan pindah ke Amerika karna menikah.. Hiks, Katanya dia akan tinggal di rumah yang jauh dari sana.."

"..."

"Dan..Dan, mereka sudah berdiskusi untuk memindahkan tempat pertemuan keluarga.. maafkan aku.. Aomine.. hiks"

"..., Tak apa.. aku mengerti"Aku meremas kepalaku dengan satu tangan.

"Aomine.."

"Tak apa.. Kagami.. tolong jangan menangis.."Aku harap aku ada disana untuk memeluknya.

"A-aku ingin tinggal denganmu disini tapi.. hiks, aku sudah bilang pada kaa-san aku ingin tinggal disini dan bersekolah disini walaupun sendiri. Tapi katanya.. aku masih terlalu muda"

"..."

"..."

Aku teringat sesuatu "K-kagami.."

"Hn?"

"Ingat janjimu tentang akan ke sini di musim semi?"

"Eh?"

"Suatu hari.., jangan lupakan ini. Aku akan membawamu ke pohon sakura, datanglah pada musim semi.. jika kau siap"

"...Ok"

"Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat telpon kan..?"

"y-ya.. tapi.. kata kaa-san harganya pasti mahal kalau menelpon dari Amerika sampai sini"

"..., usahakanlah. Kabari aku jika kau ingin menepati janjimu. Ingatlah kau sudah berjanji"

Paginya. Aku datang ke stasiun untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kami tidak berbicara apa-apa. Kami hanya berpelukan lama sekali.. lebih lama dari yang terakhir kali. Lalu saat terdengar pengumuman bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat. Kagami mundur lalu mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku membalasnya. Lalu ia berlari masuk ke kereta. Duduk di sebelah orang tuanya. Melambai padaku sementara kereta perlahan-lahan bejalan.

Aku kembali melambai padanya sampai kereta itu tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Cukup Flashbacknya, sekarang kalian mengerti kan?. Ngomong-ngomong ada beberapa hal yang terjadi setelah itu. Suatu malam, saat aku berumur 16 tahun. Kagami menelponku, aku sangat senang. Aku kira ia akan kembali musim semi ini. Semuanya terasa membosankan tanpanya, tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangi permainan basketku.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak kembali. Tapi.. ia bilang ia akan sekolah, dan tinggal di jepang. Aku sangat senang lalu kami mengobrol lama di telpon. Tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Betapa aku merindukannya, lalu ia bilang ia juga merindukanku dengan nada malu-malu. Ia bilang akan menemuiku di musim semi tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Ia akan menungguku. Di stasiun kereta di dekat desaku.

Dan kabar buruknya.. Aku terlalu senang sampai aku lupa bertanya ia akan sekolah dimana.. dan tinggal dimana. Dan disaat itu aku merasa pantas dipanggil Ahomine.

Oh iya aku hampir lupa, aku tidak lagi tinggal di pedesaan. Aku pindah ke kota karna pekerjaan ayahku. Aku juga pindah sekolah disana.

Sekarang, aku di kereta. Masih memandang keluar jendela. Berdiri di dekat pintu. Tujuanku masih jauh.. sekali.

Kami berjanji bertemu jam 5 sore. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai belum makan siang tadi..

Oh ya, setelah ia menelpon waktu itu. Aku menghabiskan waktuku menulis surat untuknya. Surat 3 lembar berisikan semua perasaanku. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku tapi terlalu malu jika langsung diucapkan.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke kantung. Memerika surat itu. Masih ada disana..

Ugh, rasanya aku sudah berdiri bertahun-tahun disini. Aku tahu masih banyak bangku yang kosong disekitarku tapi.. aku ingin berada di dekat pintu agar bisa langsung keluar. Walau perjalanan masih sangat jauh.

Jam 3.15

Akhirnya kereta sampai di stasiun pertama. Aku tidak turun disini, masih dua stasiun lagi. Lalu aku naik kereta lain dan menuggu.. lima stasiun lagi. Aku membolos latihan basket hari ini dan langsung lari ke stasiun sepulang sekolah. Yaah, aku sering membolos sih..

Yaa setidaknya bukan padang rumput hijau lagi yang aku lihat. Itu artinya jarak antar stasiun akan lebih dekat kali ini.. kuharap..

3.25

Yeaah, satu stasiun lagi. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku tak sabar.

' _Kereta ini akan tinggal sebentar karna kesalahan teknis, bagi penumpang yang sedang terburu-buru mohon pindah ke kereta sebelah. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya'_

Beberapa orang turun dan aku mengikuti mereka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kagami menunggu.

3.45

Aku sampai di stasiun tujuanku. Aku turun dari kereta lalu menunggu kereta lain di rute yang berbeda. Stasiun ini stasiun utama. Kalau kau datang dari kota ke desa, kau akan menempuh satu rute yang panjang.. melewati padang rumput seperti tadi.. lalu kesini. Turun disini, dan kereta tadi akan berbalik menuju kota lagi. Dan kau akan naik kereta lainnya menurut tujuanmu.

' _Mohon maaf, kereta akan terlambat dua jam karna kesalahan teknis. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terima kasih atas kesabaran anda'_

Kesabaran ndasmu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu pergi ke mesin kopi.

Angin bertiup kencang.

Itu aneh.. padahal tadi cuacanya sangat cerah dan.. sangat panas.

Huuft.. kalau siangnya panas sorenya pasti hujan.. Ahomine

Aku meraba sakuku untuk mengambil dompet. Tapi surat itu.. surat yang sudah susah payah aku tulis. Terjatuh.

Aku merunduk, hendak mengambilnya. Tetapi surat itu tertiup angin. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi angin membawanya jauh.. ke lorong kereta yang panjang dan gelap.

Aku terpaku. Rasanya ingin menangis.

Aku berbalik dan kembali. Tidak jadi membeli kopi.

...

Aku berada di kereta. Suara hujan badai terdengar dari sini. Di dekat pintu. Tapi sekarang aku duduk, tertunduk. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Sekarang jam 4.20. Aku terlambat.

Suratku hilang.. jadi aku harus mencari cara menyatakan perasaanku ini..

Aku terlambat dan aku harus merangkai kata-kata untuk meminta maaf padanya..

Aku juga harus merangkai kata-kata untuk menyapanya. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu setelah sekian lama. Pasti ia telah berubah.

Ia mungkin lebih tinggi dan berotot.. lalu pantatnya.. akan lebih terbentuk..

Aku menyeringai, lalu seringaiku hilang saat melihat jam tanganku.

4.30

Selama itukah aku berkhayal ?!

Satu stasiun pun belum aku lewati setelah aku naik kereta dari stasiun utama. Berarti masih 5 stasiun lagi

#$%^&*(I*&^%$

Kereta berhenti. Aku melihat keluar jendela.

Padang rumput hijau, hujan badai di luar sana. Apa yang terjadi?

' _Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.. Kereta ini mengalami kesalahan teknis.. Kami akan mengirim kereta lain ke rute ini.. Dimohon menunggu dengan sabar'_

Ini yang ngomong di speaker mau ditabok kayaknya.

Aku mulai panik, meremas kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Suara jam tanganku berdetik terdengar di telingaku. Aku melepaskannya dan mengantonginya.

"Aaaaaaaaargghhh, Kereta bodoh"Aku mendesah keras.

...

Baru dua jam lagi kereta lain datang.

6.30

Shit shit shit shit

Matahari sudah terbenam. Badai semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan kereta mengurangi kecepatannya, 'untuk menjaga keselamatan penumpang' katanya.

Empat stasiun lagi...

Sungguh, rasanya seperti menunggangi kura-kura.

Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Kepalaku penuh dengan Kagami. Kagami menunggunya di tengah badai. Kagami belum makan dan masih menunggunya. Kagami basah dan kedinginan. Atau.. Kagami mengira ia tidak jadi datang dan kembali ke rumah. Kagami.. Kagami.. kagami..

...

OH SHIT

SHIT AAARGHHH

Aku ketiduran. Dan Surprise ! Aku melewati tujuanku.

Ugh, aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar lalu akhirnya pintu terbuka, aku turu lalu membeli tiket kembali.

Kereta datang terlambat karna badai.

Aku menunggu kira-kira.. satu setengah jam lebih

Saat kereta datang aku langsung lari kedalam.

Kereta akhirnya berjalan dengan saaangat pelan. Karna masih badai.

Aku berdiri di dekat pintu. Menatap jendela dengan tajam. Yaah, jendela itu tidak salah apa-apa sih.. tapi aku..

Urgh, aku harap Kagami kembali saja ke rumahnya. Aku tidak mau ia kelaparan dan kedinginan di tengah badai.

9.50

FINALLY !

YEAASSSHHH !

Aku berlari turun dari kereta dan memeluk tiang terdekat.

Lalu kembali memasang gaya malasku seperti biasanya dan berjalan ke ruang tunggu di dekat loket.

Ada loket tiket. Di depannya ada beberapa bangku. Ada dua orang disana, yang satu rambut merah.. yang satu memakai seragam. Sepertinya pekerja disini

Rambut merah.. Kagami ?!

Oh shit, ia terlihat biru.

"Kagami !"Aku berlari ke arahnya.

Ia mendongak. Matanya sembab, pipinya merah. _Deja vu_

Ia menarik ujung jaketku lalu menangis.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua"kata pekerja itu lalu pergi ke loket tiket.

"A-aomine.."

"K-Kagami... maaf, maafkan aku.. maaf.."Aku duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aho.."

"ya.. aku tahu aku aho.. pukul aku.. cemoohlah aku aku pantas mendapatkannya.."

"..."

 _Grrruuuuu~_

Dasar suara perut perusak suasana.

"Aho!, kau belum makan ?!"Kagami mendorongku lalu menatapku.

"Eh.. haha.. aku terlalu semangat jadi.. aku tidak makan sejak tadi siang"

"Ahomine"Kagami mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari tasnya "Ini makanlah.. aku membuatnya sendiri"

Aku langsung mengambil dua bola nasi dan melahapnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Pelan-pelan bodoh.."Kagami memberikan sebotol air mineral padaku.

Gulp... Gulp...Gulp...

"Bola nasi terbaik yang pernah aku makan seumur hidupku"

Blush. "Ung.., itu karna kau lapar bodoh.."

"Haha.."Aku mengacak rambutnya. "kau juga harus makan tahu.. kau terlihat seperti zombie"

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti zombie tahu!"

Aku melepaskan jaketku dan memakaikan padanya.

"Aho.. apa yang kau lakukan.. udara sangat dingin tahu.."

"kau hanya memakai t-shirt tipis. Dan kau menungguku sejak kapan ?"

"...jam setengah tiga"

"APA ?!"

"A-aku merindukanmu j-jadi aku datang lebih awal..."Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"OH SHIT MAAFKAN AKU KAGAMI MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF"Aku berdiri terus membungkuk dan meminta maaf seperti teman sekelasku. Sakurai.

"Haha, Aomine hentikan itu"

Aku berhenti dan duduk disampingnya. Memeluknya lagi.

"jangan bilang kau juga belum makan?!"

"tentu saja aku makan, aku tidak bodoh sepertimu"

"haaah.., dengar Kagami.. maafkan aku. Orang yang berbicara di speaker itu menyebalkan. Kereta datang terlambat lalu ada badai dan kereta rusak lalu aku harus menununggu kereta lain dan juga aku ketiduran di kereta karna memikirkanmu sampai aku melewatkan dua stasiun"

"...,Aku minta maaf karna telah mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Hmm.."Aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Tok tok tok

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua.. tapi tidak ada kereta lagi yang akan datang. Dan Kami akan menutup stasiun"Kata pekerja di loket tiket setelah mengetuk kaca loket.

"Aku rasa kita harus mencari tempat"Kata Kagami.

...

Badai berhenti, suasana di luar sepi dan basah dan.. sedikit berantakan.

Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dalam kesunyian.

"Tadi kau sedang apa dengan orang itu?"Tanyaku. Membuka percakapan

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Penjaga tiket itu"

"Oh.. kita hanya.. bicara"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada.. hanya saja.. aku cemburu.."

"bodoh.."

Kami bermalam di rumah seorang nenek tua. Dulu waktu kecil kami sering kesini untuk meminta makanan. Ia memberikan kami sebuah kamar dan futon yang lumayan besar.

Aku dan kagami berbagi futon lalu megobrol di bawah selimut.

"Hei"

"Hn?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pohon sakura besok"

Kagami memelukku. "Sejujurnya.. aku sudah melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu... tapi, aku ingin melihatnya denganmu"

"Kagami"

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Blush. Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. "Aho.. a-aku juga"

Aku mencium keningnya lalu kami tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N : Hae, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict Gaje ini~. Ini nyoba nulis panjang seperti usul AokagakuroLover :v. Terinspirasi dari 5 cm per Seconds. Hanya melalui satu proses pengeditan jadi.. maaf kalau ada typo ya :3**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ini dia, indah kan?"

"Pohon ini lebih besar daripada di tempatku.."

"Dan lebih indah"Sambungku

Kami duduk di bawah pohon dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini.

"Kagami.."

Ia menoleh. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium bibirnya.

Aku mulai menjilati bibir bawahnya, ia mengerang dan aku menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidahku. Ia berbaring sekarang. Aku diatasnya.

"Nhh.. Mfhh"Desahannya membuatku gila.

Aku terus menciumnya hingga ia mendorong pundakku. Aku mundur dan seutas saliva terlihat lalu terputus dan mengalir diujung bibirnya.

Dia menatapku dengan sayu, nafasnya terengah-engah, pipinya merah, dan.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. _Deja vu_

"Aku pernah bilang akan mengambil ciuman pertamamu"

"..."

"Mau lanjutkan di tempat lain?"Aku berbisik seduktif di telinganya.

"T-tidak.. aho.."Ia mendorongku, dan kembali duduk.

"Haah ?!, ayolaaah kenapaa ?!"

"K-Karna.. kita tidak boleh melakukannya sebelum menikah"

"Kalau begitu.."Aku memegang tangannya "Ayo menikah!"

"Aho! Kita masih SMA !"

"Kalau kita lulus berarti.."

"..."

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak?"

"Tidak, kalau kau ingin menikah karna hanya mau melakkukan itu denganku"Kagami menatapku tajam.

"Ahaha, tentu tidak.. aku sudah bilang kan.. Aku mencintaimu"

Wajahnya makin merah.

"Aku mencintai kebodohanmu"Aku mencium keningnya.

"Aku mencintai wajahmu"Aku mencium pipinya.

"Aku suka saat kau marah"Aku mencium hidungnya.

"Aku suka saat kau sedih"Aku mencium sebelah matanya.

"Aku suka saat kau tersenyum" Aku menciumnya di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Kagami Taiga, maukah kau menikah denganku ?"Terakhir, aku mencium tangannya.

"...Bodoh"

"Dasar tsun. Jadi kau menerima lamaranku atau tidak ?"

Kagami mengangguk. "L-lagipula aku ingin melakukannya pertama kali denganmu"Katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Aku tidak sabar lulus SMA.


End file.
